Kamen rider gaoh: the true story
http://kamenriderfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gaoh.jpgall of you, most likely, have seen the pictures of kamen rider Gaoh final form. but this never appeared in the series. infact, not much at all is even known about gaoh. so this is Gaoh's true story. before, the now known kamen rider gaoh endlessly traveled through worlds. but he wasnt the evil guy we know today. he looked different, and his name was kamen rider kiba. but when he went to the past to face the most powerful opponent yet: the imagin 'alligator (who also appeared in kamen rider decade: den-o's world)' , who had many times stolen energy from imagin after their damage had been dealed to kiba. finally, after a giant battle, taking place in a chosen area and in a very old era, kiba absorbed most of alligators energy, because for some reason alligator was fighting very weak. but then, kiba understood, in the last second, as he sucked the last energy from the alligator imagin, that, in doing this, alligator had time to posses kiba. but it was too late. it happened. and so kamen rider kiba became kamen rider gaoh. now, fast forwarding in time, kiba/gaoh's son is introduced to the pheonix advent, who transforms him with what is now den-o's belt, into sword form. eventually, this kamen rider den-o meets the shark imagin, bull imagin, and reptile imagin to inable rod form, ax form, and gun form. then, kamen rider gaoh appoears, and den-o must battle his long gone great-great-great grandfather. but as the continuing battle goes on, gaoh optains time form and den-o optains liner form and climax form. finally, the final battle came in the same place as kiba and alligators battle. they battle what would seam endlessly: gaoh summoned his imagin and fought in time form; den-o in liner form with pheotarou, youtaro, iotarou, jotarou fighting gaohs imagin. finally, den-o almost defeated gaoh, but in the end, he saw the original kiba, and couldn't destroy gaoh. then, gaoh destroyed him with Time charge: Sand of Death finisher. the belt was buried deap for centruries, only to be later used by den-o; the one we know today. gaohs finishers: Slay of ten thousand years: gaoh jumps abord his train, and the collects energy form the sun, jumping down on the opponent to spear them with his sword, then followed by his train, pushing his sword further into the opponent. Sand of death: gaoh jumps up into space, leans down, and goes down, head first, towards his opponent, sword amed to strike him. the clock goes by in super speed and he goes faster. kiba's finishers: Slay of ten thousand years: kiba jumps abord his train, and the collects energy form the sun, jumping down on the opponent to spear them with his sword, then followed by his train, pushing his sword further into the opponent. kiba's train: called the fangliner, it's kiba's color: greyish white. it looks like the den liner except the front window is shiny scarlet and is split in two. it has two fnag like sharp points on his front. looks like a vampire face. Retrieved from "http://kamenriderfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Gaoh:_The_true_story" Category:Movie